


Frustrations

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: It all starts with a picture.





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Let us all thank the Fic Title Goddess for the title, bless her.
> 
> Enjoy!~

It all starts with a picture.

Youngjo blames it on a combination of that picture, the late hour, his exhausted brain and the man in the picture himself. He is in bed, relaxing after a long day when he comes across some photos from one of their fan signs where he is straddling a chair. He looks through the pictures of himsef smiling, but when he reaches the next batch his smile disappears and is replaced by a mouth open in shock. The next member is Geonhak himself, also straddling a chair, and Youngjo’s eyes focus on his thighs.

He stares at the picture for what feels like an eternity and all he can focus on are Geonhak’s muscular thighs. Youngjo has never considered himself a thighs man, but he might reconsider that now. He knows Geonhak is well built, he sees him almost daily after all, yet this particular photo makes Youngjo see him, his thighs especially, in a whole new light. If that night Youngjo jerks off while looking at the picture of Geonhak straddling a chair, it’s clearly not his fault.

But after seeing that picture everything changes. Youngjo starts to pay more and more attention to Geonhak’s thighs, he starts to notice them more frequently. It’s a nightmare. And the worst part is that Geonhak is completely oblivious to Youngjo’s suffering. The younger goes about his days as usual and it drives Youngjo insane. And he finally decides to do something about his frustrations when he finds Geonhak lounging on the couch one Sunday evening.

The dorm is quiet and when Youngjo wakes up from his nap he expects to be alone, but Geonhak is on the couch, almost asleep. Youngjo remembers that everyone had plans for this day off and he clearly remembers Geonhak saying something about hanging out with Mingi, which is why he is surprised to see the younger on the couch. And then his eyes fall to the younger’s thighs and his mouth goes dry.

“Why are you standing there?” Geonhak asks and Youngjo jumps startled.

The silence that envelops them is so tense you could cut it with a knife. Youngjo holds Geonhak’s gaze as he steps closer to him. Geonhak makes himself more comfortable on the couch, spreading his legs a bit and Youngjo’s gaze drops to his thighs, noticing the way they flex. The younger is once again oblivious to Youngjo’s suffering but not for long. Youngjo steps between Geonhak’s spread legs boldly and smirks down at the younger.

“What?” Geonhak asks, his ears turning red under Youngjo’s intense gaze.

“Your thighs,” he says, making Geonhak frown confused and shift on the couch nervously. “Let me ride them.”

Geonhak chokes and sits up straighter, trying to put some distance between him and Youngjo. Flustered Geonhak is a cute sight that Youngjo absolutely adores so he gives him a fond smile. The younger looks up at him shocked and Youngjo wonders if he should have worded his request differently, maybe in a less blunt way. Geonhak is shy and something like thigh riding is clearly going to take him out of his comfort zone. Yet Youngjo can’t help but feel hopeful that the younger man will agree.

“What?”

“I want to ride your thigh,” Youngjo says again, smiling down at Geonhak.

“You want to …”

“Ride your thigh.”

Geonhak licks his lips and swallows. He looks away from Youngjo and it seems he is thinking about it which makes the older man shift nervously in anticipation. Geonhak’s ears are red and he is gripping his thighs tight. Youngjo is tempted to lean down and press kisses all over his face, neck and ears just to make him even more flustered. But he stays still, afraid that if he does that Geonhak might decide against letting Youngjo get off by grinding on one of his muscular thigh.

“We can make out while I ride your thigh or I can get you off after, just please, let me do it,” Youngjo says and he realizes he is not above begging.

Geonhak seems unable to say anything and avoids looking into Youngjo’s eyes as he reaches out to touch his hip. Youngjo steps closer and straddles Geonhak, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, pressing himself flush against the younger. He makes no further move, allowing Geonhak time to think and decide what he wants to do further. Geonhak shifts under Youngjo and his ears turn even redder if possible, but he doesn't push him off which Youngjo takes as a win. Geonhak’s hands wrap around Youngjo’s waist and he leans closer until their lips are nearly touching.

“Ok,” Geonhak breathes.

Youngjo allows himself five seconds of surprise then wastes no time in slamming their lips together in a messy kiss that has Geonhak moaning into his mouth. Youngjo moves to straddle one of Geonhak’s thighs, moaning when the younger flexes his muscles under him. He grinds against Geonhak’s thigh as they kiss and the younger’s hands grip his hips tight. They separate for air and Geonhak throws his head back against the back of the couch, his mouth parting in a soundless moan. Youngjo buries his face in Geonhak’s shoulder as he moves against the younger’s thigh and his hands move up to tangle in the younger’s hair.

“Fuck, this is better than I imagined,” Youngjo says.

“You thought about this?”

“I jerked off to this.”

Geonhak moans loudly as his grip on Youngjo’s hips tightens hard enough to still his movements and probably leave bruises. Youngjo whines and tries to move, but the younger’s grip is like iron, not allowing any movement. Geonhak leans down and Youngjo throws his head back, giving the younger access to his throat. Geonhak kisses his throat then bites harshly and Youngjo is too horny to care about the mark that he surely left there. He tries to grind down on Geonhak’s thigh, but the younger man just holds him still and Youngjo groans frustrated.

“Let go of my hips, baby” Youngjo says.

Geonhak ignores his request and instead uses his grip on Youngjo’s hips to move him, making him whine. Youngjo lets himself be manhandled by the younger as long as that meant he could come soon. Geonhak’s thigh tenses under Youngjo, making him moan loudly before grabbing the younger’s face and kissing him hard. Geonhak keeps moving Youngjo up and down his thigh and the older goes with the motion willingly, seeking more friction. He is so hard it almost hurts and all he can think about is getting enough friction to finish.

“That’s it, be a good boy and help me get off,” Youngjo whispers against Geonhak’s lips.

Geonhak pushes his thigh up while simultaneously pushing Youngjo down by his hips. Youngjo is close, very close and he just needs just a little bit more friction to finally go over the edge. But the pace Geonhak set is too slow for Youngjo, he isn’t satisfied by it. He grips Geonhak’s shoulders as tight as he can as he tries to move faster, but the younger man’s grip is still too tight to break.

“I’m close,” Youngjo moans, hoping against all odds that Geonhak will have mercy on him.

Geonhak lets go of his hips to tangle his hands in Youngjo’s hair roughly, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. While Geonhak leaves bites all over his throat, Youngjo takes the opportunity to start grinding faster against Geonhak’s thigh now that his hips aren’t held in a steel-like grip. Youngjo grinds against Geonhak’s thigh until he comes with a groan. Youngjo rides out his orgasm as Geonhak wraps his arms around his waist and starts laughing against his throat.

“Such a good boy,” Geonhak coos then continues to laugh loudly and Youngjo shoves his shoulders.

“You’re mean,” Youngjo says, almost pouting.

“No, baby, you are the mean one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
